1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens drive control apparatus, a lens drive apparatus, and an endoscope system, and more particularly to a lens drive control apparatus, a lens drive apparatus, and an endoscope system in which a lens can be moved along an optical axis direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes are conventionally widely used in the medical field and industrial field or the like. In some endoscopes, an image pickup apparatus is used that can realize tele photographing and wide photographing by moving an observation optical system in an optical axis direction.
More specifically, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-194178 discloses an image pickup apparatus that is equipped with a moving lens frame to which a moving lens is mounted, and to which an actuator is mounted that causes the moving lens frame to move forward or backward according to a supply state of an electric current to a wire formed by a shape memory alloy (hereunder, referred to as “SMA”). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-194178 also discloses a configuration example in a case where the aforementioned image pickup apparatus is applied to a distal end portion of an endoscope.